Dreamscape
by Arianna Lockheart
Summary: Akira has been having some dreams that seem a little too real.
1. Chapter 1

To begin---I do not own any of the CLAMP characters…if I did it wouldn't be fan fiction right? Title and rating may change as story continues, just so you know. Anyways enjoy the story and please review.

The dreams seemed so real, so horrifyingly real. The cool air on his skin, the sent of roses on the night air, the closeness of his love by his side, the soft kisses she placed from his mouth to his neck, and then the piercing pain and coldness as the blood was drained from his body and all faded into darkness.

From these dreams Akira always awoke in a cold sweat, shivering despite the warm summer night air. He never told anyone of these dreams, especially Utako, how would she feel if she knew he had such dreams about her, so he just kept them inside. No one knew he even had trouble sleeping until it affected his council duties.

One day Akira was in the council room sitting at his desk completely lost in thought over his dreams. Suoh and Nokoru were arguing over paperwork again, no real surprise there, so they didn't even notice the distracted treasurer. 

What could these dreams mean, he thought to himself, I've had that dream every night for the past two weeks. The dreams had started out as a moonlit walk to the forest, each night they got more and more real until the point were he was unsure they were even dreams at all. He rubbed his neck and a shiver went down his spine, as he felt two small holes where Utako had bitten him in his dream. Startled by his discovery Akira leapt up and quickly left the room in hope to not be noticed. But his quick departure from the room did not go unnoticed. Suoh and Nokoru stared in confusion as the treasurer left the room. 

Akira quickly found his way through the halls to the restroom and stood staring into the mirror. This can't be happening, he thought silently to himself as he stared at the small, slightly red puncture wounds on his neck, It was all just a dream, wasn't it?

"Looks like Utako gave you a little love nip." a voice came from the doorway.

"Wha--?" Akira paled and whirled quickly around to see Suoh and Nokoru standing in the doorway. 

"Akira's got a hickey, Akira's got a hickey," Nokoru teased.

Akira felt a little dizzy, though whether from the shock of his friends just showing up like that or the possible blood loss, he didn't know.

"Are you ok?" Suoh asked.

"I'm fine" he lied, " you just surprised me is all." But Akira wasn't fine, in fact he felt as if his legs would collapse under him at any given second.

Akira suddenly felt something warm trickle down his neck. Gently he touched the tiny wounds on his neck. He pulled his had away and looked at his fingers which were wet with blood, the wounds must have reopened when I whirled around, Akira thought to himself. A quick look up told him that he was not the only one who noticed the blood, under normal circumstances this would have been a good thing, for they could help him out, but this was not the case. The look Akira saw on his friends' faces was not that of concern but that of hunger. They stared at the blood and grinned reviling fangs when they noticed that Akira noticed them.

"Ah, the sweet blood of one so innocent," Nokoru said running his tongue over his fangs hungrily.

"The best tasting of all, well except for that of psychopaths and killers, those are pretty good to," Suoh added thoughtfully with a hungry gleam in his gold eyes.

Akira looked around hopelessly, for there was not clear route of escape except through Suoh and Nokoru, which did not look likely to be successful.

The pair advanced, and a wave of dizziness passed over Akira and this time his legs gave way underneath him and he hit the floor hard with a thud. Closer and closer they came, their eyes seemed to glow with an eerie light and hunger. The air around Akira became heavy and oppressive and he began to shiver violently almost as if some invisible force were shaking him. Inches away now they leaned in ready to bite him. Akira closed his eyes tight against the fear and suddenly…

To be continued….

I will continue with the next chapter after I get some reviews, good or bad reviews it doesn't matter, though I prefer the good ^_^. I will continue after I get, ummmm….at least 4 reviews, Thank you for reading ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Ah hello everyone ^-^. To all those awaiting this continuation sorry it took so long. ^-^ But it's now finally up ^-^ I hope you enjoy it. Now where did I leave off…ah yes, enjoy and tell me what you think^-^

…Inches away now they leaned in ready to bite him. Akira closed his eyes tight against the fear and suddenly…

"Akira!!" a voice shouted through the dark confusion. "Akira, wake up! Are you ok?"

Akira blinked to awareness to see Suoh and Nokoru hovering over him, they were in the council room.

"You fell asleep, and well…fell out of your chair." Suoh frowned, "Are you feeling ok Akira? You look really pale even for you."

Akira shivered, icy pinpricks ran up and down his spine as he stared blankly trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Akira? Akira? Heeelllo?" Nokoru waved his hand in front of Akira's face.

Akira jumped up quickly looking from face to face, eyes trembling as he fought back the tears of confusion and fear that what he saw was not just a dream but something more.

"I…I've got to go." Akira turned and ran from the council room.

Nokoru started to follow, but Suoh placed a calm hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Nokoru nodded, he understood what his guardian ninja meant…Akira would tell them when he was ready to, and until then they could only wait and watch and hope that everything was ok.

Akira made his way through the halls until he reached the roof. A gentle breeze blew relaxing him as he went to sit on the edge of the roof. Akira sighed as he stared at the pale crescent of a moon that hung overhead. 

"Why…why am I having all these dreams… Why do they seem so very real… Ooh, all this thinking about this is hurting my head…" Akira murmured to himself.

"Awww my poor dear love," a soft voice whispered by Akira's ear and soft lips brushed his neck, startling him.

He jumped up and twirled around, forgetting that he was on the edge of the school building. Balance was lost as he saw Utako's face, she looked worriedly at him and rushed forward as Akira started to fall backwards over the edge of the building. She reached out her hand to him and their fingers brushed for a moment but it wasn't enough and Akira fell.

"AKIRA!!!" Utako screamed as she watched helplessly as Akira spiraled down into the darkness below. Tears fell from her eyes, twinkling in the moonlight like the stars above in the sky, fell fast towards her dear Akira.

Akira watched helplessly as Utako's face faded from view as he fell further and further down. No longer could he see her face, he closed his eyes and braced himself as best he could for the impending impact. Many moments past, still he was falling, spiraling in a seemingly endless descent.

"THIS CAN'T BE REAL!!!" Akira shouted, his eyes snapped open. All around him the fabric of what he thought was reality was shredding. Everything around him looked as though it was clawed at by some gigantic angry creature. Huge red gashes filled the surrounding view, sky and building alike, only he was left untouched but that didn't stop his descent and he continued to fall…

To be continued….

Yep it's another cliffhanger type ending…I'll try and get the next chapter up sometime soon…hopefully^-^ Thanx for reading ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all those waiting for the continuation of this story and those new to the story…so very sorry it took so long to update - hopefully the next chapter wont take too long - I hope that you like it - let me know what you think - thanx!

Akira fell and fell until he saw something below him. Is it the ground, will I become a splattered mess on the sidewalk that someone will have to clean up, he wondered to himself, but the closer he got he realized that it was in fact his own body in his own bed, in his own room.

Voices shouted out from all around him as he came closer to his body. "Akira!!" they shouted, "We want it!!!! We have to have it!!!! You have to get it for us!!!!!!" His mothers' voices, he realized as he fell into his body, waking up. A glance to the alarm clock by his bed revealed the time it was already noon.

It took a moment for him to catch his breath, it was so real, the fall seemed even to knock the wind out of him. Was this a dream to, he began to wonder. It was beginning to get hard to tell what was real and what wasn't anymore.

"Vampires, why is it vampires that haunt my every waking dream," he murmured to himself and smiled a half smile, "Waking dream? Now that's an oxymoron if I ever heard one." But he had no other way to describe what he's been going through, he wasn't sure if he was even truly awake now.

"AKIRA!!!!!" his mothers yelled, "HURRRY UP!!!!"

Akira, so lost in thought as he was, forgot all about his mothers' demands of wanting him to steal something else for them. He quickly got dressed and headed out of his room to see what it was that his mothers wanted.

Akira made his way to the kitchen where his mothers waited for him.

"I'm so very sorry that I didn't make breakfast or lunch yet," Akira apologized, "I haven't been sleeping well lately. I'll go make lunch and you can tell me what it is that you want me to get for you."

"Thank you, Akira" They said in perfect unison and smiled.

Akira went and prepared lunch. As he was preparing it his mind wandered, and distracted the knife slipped. Blood dripped from the small cut on his finger. He felt hungry eyes staring at him, but when he glanced over his shoulder no one was there. He cleaned and bandaged his finger and finished preparing lunch.

"Alright, lunch is ready!" he called to his mothers. They sat down and ate lunch together. When they finished eating Akira cleared the table and as he did he noticed that blood was seeping through the bandaged on his finger.

"That's strange," he thought, "I could have sworn that that had stopped bleeding." Once again he felt the hungry eyes on him. He looked up to see his mothers staring at the blood, licking their lips hungrily.

"Akira, we are ready to tell you what we want now," they said in perfect unison, still staring as the blood began to drip.

"Too much blood," Akira thought "there's just too much blood for that tiny cut. This isn't right. Something's wrong…" his thoughts trailed off as his mothers came forward closer and closer to him fangs gleaming in the light of the kitchen.

"We want it, we have to have it, you have to give us what we want, you promised you'd do anything for us," they said inches away now. "We want your blood!!!" and with the last comment they grabbed Akira's shoulders and buried their fangs in Akira's neck. Akira let out a silent scream and shut his eyes tight against the pain.

"This isn't real, this can't be real…" he thought. "I have to wake up, I just have to wake up" he struggled and twisted trying to free himself but it made the pain worse. "Must wake up, must wake up, must…" his thoughts faded as did all feeling and sound…

Yep it's a cliffhanger again but I'll try to get the next part written and up asap - Thanx for reading!


End file.
